A promise forgotten
by sweetlee
Summary: 2 years ago Jeta broke her promise to her husband and returned to the future with her ex fiancé James Brody. Now the mysterious Bhelliom has returned to return her to her forgotten past and to face the man she still love.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sweetlee

Story Title: A promise forgotten

Rating: PG-13

Summary: 2 years ago Jeta broke her promise to her husband and returned to the future with her ex fiancé James Brody. Now the mysterious Bhelliom has returned to return her to her forgotten past and to face the man she still loves so that they can mend a rip in time that she was directly responsible for before it spells the end of both her past and present.

Author's Note: I pulled my previous two stories off "Trapped in Time" and "A time forgotten due to personnel reasons and while I have been able to find "A time forgotten" the disk I stored 'Trapped in time " in has unfortunately become unreadable so this may not make sense to any reader who has not already read both stories although they will be summarised within this story.

***

Two years. It had been two years since Jeta had left Cimmura although the Cimmura she now faced was just a mere shade of the one she had left behind.

Sky scrapers dotted the ancient city, that she surveyed from the window of the car that was taking her back to a place she had thought never to step back into, combining new and old together in a way that she had hoped to never see but that dream had been shattered by the order she had received two days ago and now her duty was bringing her back to the one place she had hoped never to step foot back into.

"Nothing like we remember huh" the quiet voice of James Brody said from the seat beside her.

Turning to weakly smile at her old friend Jeta shook her head "A thousand years of change but I can still see Sir Sparhawk and his knights riding up these cobbled street. It seems wrong to see a Starbuck in every corner"

Even now, even after her betrayal she could still remember riding through these so changed streets beside her husband, beside Bevier. She could remember the markets he had taken her to, the shops she and Ehlana, Queen of Elenia had frequented and the mansions of friends both Bevier and herself had visited and that were now long gone buried under progress and the resulting 21st city that had emerged in its place.

Shaking herself out of her memories as the car stopped at their destination Jeta pushed her memories to the side and swung herself out of the suddenly opened door smoothing out the wrinkles in her uniform that her long journey had produced as she turned to face the building that haunted her dreams.

Cimmura's Royal Palace.

Once her home but not anymore.

Now a place that haunted her dreams along with the memory of a man.

"Welcome" A tall, silver haired man stepped forward to greet both herself and Brody "It is a pleasure to meet you Commander Walker, Commander Brody. I am Captain Merdi, chief of security" he smiled at them offering them both his hand to shake "The rest of your party is inside so if you would just follow me"

Casting a worried look at her Brody whispered to her "Are you sure you are alright with this babe?"

Shaking off his concern Jeta fixed a fake smile to her face "I'm a big girl Brody the past cant hurt me"

"Commander Walker? Commander Brody are you coming" came Captain Merdi from the entrance to the palace.

Ignoring the concerned look on Brody's face Jeta turned on her heel and walked over to where the Captain waited. Shaking his head Brody followed.

Entering the Palace Jeta looked around noting the changes that 10 centauries had produced. This was not the palace she had left.

Bigger for sure. The centauries and the kings and queens who had followed after Ehlana as rulers of Elenia, adding their own style and stamps to the palace she remembered changing it nearly completely.

It was definitely more lavishly decorated now with 16th centaury art and furniture decorating not just the foyer she and Brody stood in but most of the palace if what she read in her tour books were true.

Maybe she could do this, Jeta thought hopefully to herself, after all if the palace looked nothing like what she had remembered then maybe she could keep the memories she had been suppressing for over 2 years where they belonged - in the past - and could act like the professional she was expected to be.

That hope was banished when she and Brody finally made it to the room where the rest of seaQuests staff were waiting for them

***

Entering the room at the Captains biding, Jeta was greeted by the bright laughing face of her best friend and fellow engineer Lonnie Henderson who quickly dragged her over to the farthest wall saying "Oh my god Jet you need to see this"

Caught up in amusement at her friends excitement Jeta began to laughed "See what Lon.." before suddenly breaking off as she saw what had amused her friends so much"

Her.

At least a portrait of her.

A portrait that Bevier had commissioned from Talen as a gift to his bride for their first wedding anniversary.

A portrait that had hung at their home in Arda, in the grand ballroom of Bevier ancestral home.

And now hung here in the Cimmura Palace, Jeta was surprised that Bevier had not had it burnt after her apparent betrayal.

Staring up at the familiar portrait which was large and featured her in a blue velvet dress seated on a chaise lounge, smiling and looking carefree Jeta tried to remind herself to keep on breathing as memory after memory crashed over her.

Bevier making faces at her as she sat for her portrait so out of his usual serious manner that it had taken a good 20 minutes before she had composed herself again and Talen could continue.

Bevier presenting her the portrait at her birthday ball with so much love and devotion in his eyes that Jeta had struggled not to embarrass them both by pulling him close and to kiss him in front of the whole visiting court.

Bevier laying her on their marriage bed, after the ball had finally finished and it was just them alone in their chambers, whispering words of love and devotion as he covered her body with his.

Bevier.

His brown eyes that had sometimes seemed to laugh just for her.

His perfect smile that always graced his sometimes to sober face as soon as he saw her.

His sure and strong hands, competent to wield a weapon with deadly accuracy, calm a frightened horse or hold her with either such tenderness or passion but .

His deep voice that even now she could hear whispering in her ear.

Bevier . The man she had loved and voluntarily left.

***

Caught up in her memories she did not even hear Brody trying to desperately explain possible reasons for the similarities between Jeta and the girl in the portrait to begin with.

"Relative" Brody was weakly saying "The girl must have been an ancestor of our girl here."

"Duh" said Lonnie rolling her brown eyes "Its not like it could be Jeta, Captain Merdi was just saying it was painted in the 11th centaury by Prince Talen himself. A wedding gift from Sir Bevier to his bride"

"What's it's called" Asked Commander Ford as he studied the painting intently "I never heard of it during my art studies and I devoted quite a bit of time to Prince Talen's works."

"Bevier's Bride" Lonnie replied turning to smile at her raven haired friend her smile becoming a frown as she noted Jetas pallor "Jeta are you okay"

Beviers Bride.

His betraying Bride.

"I'm going to be sick" Jeta muttered suddenly sick to her stomach

Brody reached for her "Babe maybe you should sit down"

"Of course" Captain Merdi stepped in his face showing his concern "I will show you to your room"

"Room?" Jeta turned to look at the Captain "I thought we were staying at a hotel?"

"No" answered the Captain "Your UEO thought it would be more productive if you stayed on site"

Jeta turned to look at him in horror

Great.

***

Now firmly ensconced in a guest room in a new wing of the palace (new only being 300 years old) a room Jeta had been shown to by the good Captain over three hour ago after being excused for the rest of the day by her concerned host.

After making sure she was not in fact going to be sick Jeta had decided to have a nice relaxing Bath to clear her mind before changing into her and eating the meal that had been delivered to her room by a valet before retiring to bed to read to keep her mind off of recent events and remembered memories.

Sitting up in her bed as she heard the doorhandle to her door rattle she smiled at Brody as he walked in "I'm fine" she told him not waiting for him to speak.

"Really" Brody asked sardonically "That's why you went pale and nearly threw up?"

"I just didn't expect to see..." Jeta left it hanging.

Coming over to the side of her bed and climbing in next to her he pulled her over into his comforting arms "I know babe I know"

"I just thought I had put all this behind me, you know?" Jeta told him weakly

"I know" he repeated.

"And now I have to deal with it again"

"Yeah I know babe but you are not alone you know" Brody told her.

"Stay" she asked him looking up at him pleadingly "I really don't want to be alone in this place"

"Scared of ghosts?" he tried to tease her "Jeta I don't know... its against regulations. Besides we have been through this before I cant keep on doing thsi"

"Please" Jeta pleaded "Please don't leave me alone here"

Sighing Brody stood up and stripped down to his boxers laying his uniform next to hers on the chair before climbing back into bed, this time under the covers and turning off the light before reaching for Jeta once more.

Allowing herself to be pulled back into his strong embrace Jeta lay her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat and trying to forget memories of another warm embrace and brown eyes.

Authors Note: Next chapter will have Bevier. And Jeta. In the same room.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Sweetlee

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything or anyone except Jeta Walker

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: I am going somewhere I promise you.

Waking up the next morning Jeta rolled over and frowned when she saw James Brody lying next to her until the events of the previous day that had lead to her pleading with him to stay with her caught up to her.

She was back in Cimmura - in the Cimmura Palace to be precise.

Only this time in the wrong centaury – the 21st centaury.

Trying to take her mind off of that fact, a fact she would rather forget Jeta turned back to the man currently occupying her bed smiling as he let out a quiet snore as she studied him quietly as she let memories of the past 2 years wash over her.

Just as good looking as he had been 5 years ago he had matured from the handsome somewhat lanky boy that she remembered into the gorgeous well muscled man in front of her.

Not just another good looking man, she reminded herself, but a good man.

The man who had been there for her every step of the way since the Bhelliom had placed her back at the museum just before she had fallen and Brody back on his ship, back on the seaQuest.

It had been Brody who had raced to her hotel as soon as the seaQuest had docked.

It had been Brody who had taken one look at the broken expression on her face and swept her into his arms putting aside his own feelings for her as he held her as she had wept for another man, a man forever lost to her.

A man who in this centaury had been dead for over 900 years.

It had been Brody who had encouraged her to take the Chief Engineering job on seaQuest who had introduced her to all of his friends, who had helped her start a new life, a life without Bevier.

It had been Brody who had made her smile again, made her laugh again.

It was Brody who after a year of just being friends with that she had thought that she might be able to move on with, might be able to love with again.

It was Brody who had forgiven her after they had tried to take their relationship to the next level only to have her realise that she was still in love with Bevier.

It was Brody's heart she had broken by saying the wrong name at the wrong time.

Yet amazingly he had forgiven her, even after he had realised that she was lying to both herself and him, that she was still in love with the man she had been forced to betray.

It amazingly enough had been him who had comforted her after she had locked herself in the bathroom. It had been Brody who had coaxed her out, who had taken most of the blame for what had happened, who had told her that he had suspected that she was still in love with her husband but that he had thought he could make her love him again anyway.

It was Brody that even now she wished she could be in love with. Not a memory of a man she would never see again.

***

Waking as he felt Jetas eyes on him, Brody looked into the smiling face of his ex fiancée and the woman that despite himself he still loved.

"Hey" he said softly.

"Hey" she replied rolling closer to him.

"What time is it?" he asked

"5.30" she replied

"Babe" Brody rolled his eyes "We don't have to be up for another 3 hours try to get some more sleep."

"Not very tired" Jeta told him

"Yeah well you need to sleep anyway. You had what? 4 hours on the plane and I know you didn't sleep before that since we got our orders? How are you going to function with 12 hours sleep in 72 hours?" Reaching over he pulled her into his chest "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep" he told her sternly.

Feeling his heartbeat Jeta reluctantly closed her eyes "I'll try" she said.

Within 10 minutes both SEALS had drifted back off.

***

Waking up 2 hours later when her alarm went off Jeta sat up and stretched before freezing for a minute as she frowned in confusion.

This was not the room she had fallen back to sleep in 2 hours ago.

Instead of the modern room she had fallen asleep in which had been furnished like a standard hotel room, she now lay in an old fashion four poster bed in a room that looked like it belonged in a previous centaury. Or 10.

Nudging the half naked man next to her she said "Brody wake up. I think we are in trouble."

Brody for his efforts just swatted her saying "5 more minutes"

Not waiting for Brody to wake up Jeta walked over to the draped window and pulling the heavy drapes open she began to swear.

That was NOT modern Cimmura.

That was the Cimmura she had been trying to forget for the last two years.

Trying not to panic she raced back to the bed and shook Brody who finally woke up looking annoyed until he saw the sheer panic in his ex fiancée's face.

"What's wrong Jeta" He asked then looking around he too noticed the change of decor "What the hell"

"I think we are back in eleventh centaury Elenia" Jeta told him.

"Not possible" Brody said his face reflecting his stunned feelings even as he swung his legs over the bed and stood up.

"Unfortunately, It is" said another deeper familiar male voice.

Turning around they noted Captain Merdi who was now tinged in a bluish light.

"Bhelliom" whispered Jeta.

Nodding his head at her Bhelliom looked sternly at Brody "I did not expect to see you here. I only meant to bring you back Jeta not him."

"Bring me back?" Jeta repeated "Why? It was you who told me I had to leave this time that I did not belong here. That me being here could cause history to change. It was you who made me leave."

"History has changed by you being here" Bhelliom informed her "I brought you back to try and control the damage"

"How does that make sense? Would I being here not be the cause of more damage?"

"I will explain more about this later. For now we must deal with Brody's unexpected presence."

"How" Jeta asked warily "Are you going to send him back"

"I cannot" Bhelliom shook his head "I cannot keep on ripping open time and space or I will chance ripping apart the universe. 3 times is already too much"

"No Brody stays which is going to complicate matters further"

"How so" Brody asked

"I doubt her husband" Bhelliom broke off to point at Jeta "Is going to greet his runaway wife with much warmth let alone the man he thinks she ran off with"

"Uh why does Bevier think Jeta ran away with me? Did you not tell him what you told us?"

"I was going to" Bhelliom replied swinging his bright blue gaze over to Jeta "But Jeta asked me not to, asked me to tell him that she chose to leave him and return to the future with you."

Brody turned to look at Jeta with disbelieving eyes "What? Why would you do that Jeta?"

"I thought it would be easier" Jeta defended herself "I thought if he hated me, hated us it would be easier to accept, easier for him to move on. Than to pine for someone who is as good as dead to him"

"And now" Bhelliom intoned "It is going to make fixing this problem that much harder."

Jeta closed her eyes

Bugger.

***

Dropping down formally in front of Ehlana, Bevier murmured "Your Majesty"

Having given up years ago trying to get Bevier to give up such formal greetings Ehlana just smiled warmly down at the kneeling knight "Well met my lord"

Waiting for Bevier to rise back onto his feet Sparhawk caught his old friend arm in a warm grip "How have you been my friend"

"Busy" Bevier replied pulling back from Sparhawk's embrace "My duties to the church keep me occupied as well you would know"

"Yes" Sparhawk agreed with a wry smile "We all feel the weight of our duty to her sometimes, don't we."

Taking a moment to study his curly haired friend Sparhawk held back a sigh, since Jeta's second disappearance Bevier had become even more sombre than before and twice as committed to his duties as a church knight, volunteering for every mission available to Sparhawk suspected keep his mind off of his wife's betrayal.

Nobody had seen Jeta's second disappearance coming, it had been over a year since the Universal spirit of mischief had last been seen and Bevier and Jeta had appeared to of been living in matrimonial bliss. Even Brody had appeared to of settled well into his duties as a Royal Guard they had even allowed him to swear duties to the royal palace, a mistake that Sparhawk heartily regretted every time he saw Beviers sombre face, and while Jeta had seemed to been happy to have her old friend near it had been apparent to all the only man she had had eyes for was her husband.

Until both of them disappeared on the same day.

Bevier had shown the utmost disbelief that Jeta would run away with Brody and had maintained that one of the Styric Priest of the Elder Gods who wanted them for their knowledge of the future must of kidnapped then until Bhelliom had reappeared to tell them that he had felt across the universe the disturbance on his daughter and had returned to check on it.

Having found that one of the Universal Spirits of Mischief had been playing between two time Bhelliom told them that he had given the two time travellers a choice to stay here or return to their own time and that Jeta had choose to go home to her own time. With her ex fiancé

Sparhawk's heart clenched as he remembered the look of utmost betrayal and heartbreak that had crossed Bevier's face that day before he had turned away and left the room.

Sparhawk had followed him only to find him throwing possessions into a saddlebag and even though he had tried to get Bevier to stay and let them help him through this time Bevier had left quietly stating that he needed to be alone.

The next time Sparhawk had seen him Bevier had been the sombre man in front of him now the one who appeared to find no joy in the world and who just lived for his duty and the apparent hope that one day it would end his life for him.

"Well I know" Sparhawk brought his mind back to the present "That Allie and Berit will be glad to see you here for your wedding"

Bevier nodded "Well it is my duty as her guardian to see her wed" he dully intoned.

"Would you like any refreshment" Ehlana broke in "You must be parched from your long journey on the road and I know that Ulath and Kalten would be glad to see you in the blue dining room. "

"If it pleases you I would rather retire to the chapel" Bevier said softly "I feel the need after so many days on the road to pray"

"Of course" Sparhawk nodded watching as his old friend bowed once more to his wife than left the throne room.

"Poor Bevier" Ehlana shook her head "I was hoping he would be more like his old self after all the time that has past."

"His wife has a lot to answer for" Sparhawk began to say then stopped as he saw an unfamiliar man and two shrouded figures enter the throne room and approach both him and his wife"

Putting his hand on his sword Sparhawk began to approach the man when he saw the faint familiar bluish tinge that infused him "Bhelliom?" Sparhawk choked out.

A smile spread over the approaching blue tinged blue man "Well met my son"

"Well met indeed" Sparhawk said still stunned at the universal spirits reappearance "May I ask who your two friends are?" he enquired.

"We have already met" Jeta said softly as she lowered her hood to meet both Ehlana's and Sparhawk's unfriendly stares.

***

"My lord" a young courtier tried to get a praying Beviers attention.

Shooting the poor boy a dark look Bevier stood up towering over the trembling courtier who watched fearfully as Bevier put a hand on his sword "What. Can you not see I am busy?"

"Her Majesty requires your presence in the blue dining room" the young courtier stuttered as he quickly backed out of the royal chapel and away from the Cyrinic champion.

Feeling slightly shamed at obviously scaring the poor boy Bevier sighed and began to walk out of the chapel. He really should apologize to the courtier it was not his fault that Bevier hated being in this palace, that it brought back all the memories of his wife's betrayal.

Even two years later Bevier's blood boiled at the memory of that day, of how stupidly he had believed that Jeta would not of voluntarily left him, of how he was convinced that she had been kidnapped and was in danger until the Bhelliom had informed him that she had chose to leave with her ex fiancé that she had chosen to return to her own time.

How long? He wondered darkly, how long had she been carrying on an affair with the blonde man? Since he had come back to the palace?

And wasn't that a laugh that the only reason that Brody had been allowed back was because BEVIER had allowed it because Bevier had stupidly trusted his wife.

Stupidly trusted her up to the point where the Bhelliom had shown him her true colours.

He remembered the day she had left, how that morning she had sleepily pulled him back into bed with her even as he tried to leave at sunbreak so he could help Sparhawk train the young Pandions, remembered laughingly telling her hours later that he really had to go, remembered leaving her with one final kiss and a pretty pout on her mouth as he climb out of bed wanting nothing more than to stay with her.

Was she planning it even than?

Even as she pouted at him not to go was she secretly planning her betrayal?

Reaching the blue dining room door Bevier shook off the old memories and opened the door in front of him.

Stepping inside his mind suddenly going up in flames as he saw his traitorous wife standing in front of him

***

It had been decided that Brody's presence would only act to add fuel to an already lit fire so while he had been excused for the time being it had left Jeta sitting and facing the hostile faces of Bevier's friends alone. And wasn't it fantastic that they had all gathered for Allies and Berit's wedding so they were all available to death stare her?

Getting sick of being death stared Jeta stood up, ignoring the angry eyes on her and walked over to the fireplace.

Turning when she heard a door opening Jeta spun around to meet her husbands stunned gaze.

Bevier.

He had not changed much over the last two years. Still tall, still well muscled, still drop dead gorgeous. No changes until you looked at his face, into his eyes. The smiling brown eyes that she remembered, that had kept her awake for the last two years were gone. They seemed darker now and his mouth looked like it had forgotten how to curve up into that smile she had adored.

He seemed harder, even more sombre. But that she supposed is what be abandoned by your wife did to you.

***

Bevier closed his eyes before opening them again. No Jeta was still in the room.

Looking his adulterous wife over he noted that the two years they had been apart had barely touched her. Her hair was still richly black caught up in a braid, her eyes while wary were still the same colour of midnight blue he remembered, and her mouth the same one he kissed countless time was still pink and full.

Dropping his eyes from her face he frowned as he noted the strange clothing, the strange uniform she was wearing.

Moving his eye to the symbol embroidered on her chest, he laughed bitterly.

SeaQuest. So she had joined her lover on his boat then.

"What are you doing here" Bevier found himself saying

"Hey it wasn't my idea" Jeta defended herself "Ask him" she said pointed to a blue glowing man.

Bevier turned to look at the man "Bhelliom" he asked jaw dropping.

"Bevier" the universal spirit acknowledged him "It was a matter of greatest importance to my daughter's health that made me return your wife to this time. A rip in time caused by changes your wives presence here made two years ago was endangering both her time and yours."

"How so father" Sparhawk asked curiously

"Every human has a destiny, yourself being the only exception my son" Bhelliom explained "By Jeta's and subsequently all of the people in this room destinies being interfered with by my brother, chaos, it has changed this worlds history as it should of happened."

"You mean" Jeta asked once more taking her seat "It was not my destiny to be sent back in time"

"No" Bhelliom shook his head "And by marrying Bevier you changed history again, made it so certain necessary people in the course of history were not born creating a ripple in time, a ripple in time that just caught up to us."

"But I studied the history books" Jeta shook her head "Nothing changed, no war outcomes were changed, all the historic figures I remember still lived."

"Time travels at a different rate than us" Bhelliom explained "The ripples and changes that I spoke of are just about to happen. If I returned you to your time now and you studied those books you would see the words changing even as the history you were taught did"

"What do you mean by people were not born" Bevier asked his curiosity getting the better of him as he joined his friends at the table, still ignoring his wife's presence.

"You were meant to marry another" Bhelliom told the raven haired Cyrinic "You were meant to have children with her. The loss of those children means the people who should have been born were either not born or born to others, changing their destinies as well."

"Who was he meant to marry" Jeta asked quietly ignoring the jealousy that gripped her stomach.

"Allassandra, sister to Burton of Heil"

"Allie" Berit gasped "Bevier was meant to marry Allie"

"Aye" nodded Bhelliom "If Jeta's presence had not interfered Burtons plan would have succeeded and Allassandra and Bevier would have been joined in holy matrimony.

"And Jeta" Bevier enquired not knowing if he really wanted the answer "What was Jeta's true destiny?"

"She would have married James Brody. He was the one she was intended for.

"So" Jeta quickly cut in "How do we fix this?" Did she even want to fix this she wondered did she want to date Brody and never have known Bevier.

"I do not know" Bhelliom revealed "The rip in time means not even I can control fate. Brody's presence here is proof of that. I meant to bring only you not him."

"Brody is here" Bevier spat out "In this time?"

"Yes" Bhelliom nodded "Due to his unfortunate proximity to Jeta at the time I brought her back he was sucked back through the rip in time I created as well."

"Unfortunate proximity" Sir Tynian queried with a sneer on his face.

"They were sharing a room" Bhelliom told them "I did not mean to transport him as well but he must have been touching her at the time I relocated her."

Jeta closed her eyes and didn't that just set the cat amongst the pigeons?

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

"_They were sharing a room" Bhelliom told them "I did not mean to transport him as well but he must have been touching her at the time I relocated her."_

_Jeta closed her eyes and didn't that just set the cat amongst the pigeons? _

Her eyes opening and drawn helplessly to her husband as the news of her latest betrayal set in she watched as anger and bitterness swarmed over Bevier handsome face before he turned away and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Jeta bit her lip not even wanting to turn around to see the looks she knew she must be receiving from Bevier's, and once hers, friends.

"I" she began not even really knowing how she was going to explain THAT.

"I guess I better go after him" Sparhawk interrupted her as he shot her a black look.

"I'll come with you" Ehlana told him, her eyes like gray ice as she looked at her former lady in waiting with distain.

One by one Beviers friends filed out of the room leaving her alone with the Bhelliom.

Sinking back onto her chair she groaned "Couldn't you of kept that piece of news to yourself?"

"Why" Bhelliom asked her a look of confusion on his alien yet oh so human face.

"Why? Did you not think the news that you have accidently brought back with me the man he believes I left him for might not anger Bevier not to mention the fact that you just basically told them that I was still sleeping with him? Why would you do that? Why would you raise the ire of the people you expect me to work with to solve this problem?" Jeta threw her hands up "Do you know nothing of human behaviour?"

"My son will not let the world suffer because of his feelings for you, and neither will Bevier."

"But they will take their anger out on me; they will make it impossible for me to work with them"

"Do you really think the fact that I just confirmed what they all ready thought they knew would make any difference to how they already felt about you. Beviers current feelings for you was set in stone the moment I told him that you had chosen to leave him to return to your own time with James Brody. The revelation I just made does not change that. My son's feelings for you were also set after he has been forced to witness his friend's heartbreak over you for the last two years."

Bhelliom looked at Jeta sternly "And that is a decision you made two years ago when you asked me, no begged me to lie to Bevier. Too tell him that you chose to leave him instead of divulging that I was making you leave him."

"I thought it would be better for him" Jeta whispered "I thought that if he thought that I no longer loved him, that I was still in love with Brody that it would make him hate me and that it would make it easier for him to get over me leaving. I thought it would make it easier for him to get on with his life if he wanted to forget me"

"It made him hate you alright" Bhelliom told her "But it also made your betrayal linger in his mind so that he was unable to move on."

"So we go to him now" Jeta wrung her hands "We tell him the truth"

"He would never believe us. His trust in you die the day you returned to your own time and he does not trust me, has reason to hate me for being the one who facilitated yours and Brody's escape" Bhelliom told her.

"So what do we do" Jeta asked.

"We solve this problem, save this time and yours then you and Brody will go home."

***

Brody watched as Jeta threw herself down on the lumpy bed in the middle of the room that one of Ehlana's valets had shown him and Jeta too. It was a dusty, seldom used room with mismatched furniture, a definite step down from the last time they were here, making Ehlana's feeling towards the two SEALS crystal clear.

"I can't believe they are letting us share a room" Brody marvelled.

"Yeah well I guess it is their way of saying 'we don't care what the hell you do'" Jeta mumbled.

"So you didn't tell them the truth then" Brody sighed "You didn't tell them that you and I did not run away together but that the Bhelliom made you leave."

"I wanted to but the Bhelliom told me that Bevier would not believe me and I think he was right. You should have seen the look in Beviers eyes when he looked at me Brody." Jeta pushed herself up into a sitting position "He hates me"

"Babe" Brody sighed and walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and sat down next to her folding her into his arms as he sighed "Can you really blame the man? What were you thinking?"

Jeta just shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder "That I would never be coming back here? That it would be easier on him if he just hated me?"

"Well it looks like you got your wish"

"Thanks" Jeta sniffed.

Brody's arms tightened around her and he suddenly decided to ask her what he had been thinking for the last two years "I know you think you still love him but do you really think it would have worked out between you in the long run."

Raising her head off of his shoulder Jeta frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean" Brody went on "That you are an independent, free thinking 21st centaury girl and that he is a rigid, conservative 11th centaury knight. Yes I know that you were married for over a year and a half and you were happy but let's face it that was the honeymoon period how long would it have lasted? Didn't you ever wonder what would happen if, _when _the physical attraction wore out? Didn't you ever wonder what you would ever have in common?"

"Excuse me" Jeta stood up her face reflecting her anger "Bevier and I had plenty in common"

"Like what?" Brody challenged.

"We were both soldiers." Jeta started "We both have an interest in history and language and..." Jeta trailed off as she tried to think of more.

"Don't you think you would get bored of him? Of this whole luxury package I mean come on Jeta how long could you have been satisfied being a lady of leisure until you got bored? You forget that I know you Jeta, I know that you loved your career because it kept you stimulated, kept presenting you with new challenges; isn't that why you joined the SEALS?"

"Yes but..." Jeta said

"I know you have missed him for the last two years" Brody interrupted her "but weren't you happy on the seaQuest, weren't you happy back doing the job you loved? Having friends who had the same beliefs as you, wanted the same things out of life as you, who saw you as one of them not as a foreigner? Come on shore leave in New York – dancing the night away at the hottest spot in town? Holidaying in Hawaii; lazing on the beach all day and partying around a beach fire all night? Wouldn't you rather be doing that then sitting around being a barbie doll for a man who barely even knows you and does he know you, would he of ever accepted you if he truly knew you?"

"He was my husband" Jeta shook her head "Of course he knows me"

"So he knows your favourite ice cream flavour is Peanut butter and chocolate, he knows that you guilty secrets is your love for every Disney movie ever produced, he knows your favourite piece of clothing is the jean mini skirt."

"Of course not but" Jeta began before Brody spoke over her again.

"He knows you believe in equal rights for gay marriage, he knows that your best friend is a gay man, he knows you once broke the nose of someone who called Jen a fag? He knows that you hate organized religion? He knows that you are pro choice? He knows that you starred half naked as Janet in your High School Production of Rocky Horror? He knows that you believe that a woman should have the same sexual freedom as a man even if you choose not to practice that right? Tell me babe how well does he know you? How much of what you believe in have you just shut up about because you don't want to start an argument."

"I love you." Brody shook his head as Jeta went to speak "I have been in love with you since the day we met. I know and I accept everything there is too know about you. I have shut my mouth these last two years and tried to let you get over him hoping that if you did that we could start again."

"Yes and look how THAT turned out" Jeta muttered.

"Because I pushed too early" Brody ploughed on "I accept blame for that. But try to see this as an opportunity, an opportunity to get over Bevier, too see why your relationship would never work."

"And what date you again" Jeta raised one eyebrow at him.

"Can you honestly say there is nothing still between us? Can you honestly say that if you did not feel some lingering loyalty towards Bevier that we might not have a chance?"

"Loyalty" Jeta shook her head "I love him even after two years of trying to forget him I still love him. Do you know how often I have wished that I could turn it off? That I could still be in love with you? Do you know how much easier that would have made my life?"

"So take this opportunity to TRY and get over him once and for all, see him for what he is a man who doesn't want to listen to you, who hates you. Compare this life to the one you live on seaQuest and ask yourself which one you would rather have. Compare mine and yours old relationship with Beviers and yours relationship and ask yourself which one satisfied you more, me who accepts you as you are or he who accepts the parts of him you show him. I love you Jeta and I am willing to wait for you "

"Brody..." Jeta looked at him unsurely.

Shaking his head and sick of talking to her Brody reached over and pulled her into his arms to kiss her passionately, pulling her closer as she tried to push away until finally she kissed him back.

Of course it was at that moment that Sir Berit and Sir Sparhawk opened the door.

***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: Sweetlee**_

_**Rating: Pg-13**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope still owned by Mr David Eddings.**_

_Shaking his head and sick of talking to her Brody reached over and pulled her into his arms to kiss her passionately, pulling her closer as she tried to push away until finally she kissed him back._

_Of course it was at that moment that Sir Berit and Sir Sparhawk opened the door._

_***_

Jeta found herself once more following Sir Berit and Sir Sparhawk back to the blue dining room.

Having found Jeta and Brody in a passionate lip lock Sir Berit and Sparhawk had barely even blinked but their expressions _had_ gotten harder if that was even possible as Sparhawk had stiffly told Jeta that her presence was once again required.

As Brody had started to follow her Sparhawk had blocked his way stating that his presence was _not_ required and that Berit was here to guard him and ensure he did not leave the room he had been assigned.

Jeta was still quite concerned about that – not really trusting any of Beviers friends alone with Brody as she knew how hot headed the knights could get. How hot headed Brody could get.

But she had barely been given a chance to voice her disapproval before Sparhawk had hustled her out of the room closing it behind him forcing her to leave Brody alone with Berit.

Stopping in front of her destination Jeta mentally braced herself before once again entering.

***

Bevier kept his expression neutral as he watched his wife entering the room.

He had not wanted to return to these discussions but the Bhelliom had given him little choice asking him whether or not he was willing to risk the world just because of his personal issues?

Bevier of course would not. He was a true knight of the church after all; his duty was more important than his personal feelings.

Even if seeing his treacherous wife would be silent torture for him; even now he did not know if he wanted to wrap his hands around her throat or kiss her senseless. Maybe both?

Brody however was another matter; it was going to take all of his self control not to run the man through the next time he saw him.

Pulled out of his murderous thoughts by Sparhawk clearing his throat Bevier diverted his attention back to his friend.

***

Sparhawk looked around at his gathered friends, Bhelliom and of course Jeta "Well I have been in contact with Aphrael and she will be here shortly. While we wait Bhelliom why do you not fill us in with some more details of this new crisis?"

Still in his assumed human form Bhelliom took the floor frowning as he surveyed the gathered crowd, "Where is Sir Berit?" he asked.

"Guarding Brody" Sparhawk answered.

"Well go retrieve him" Bhelliom ordered impatiently, "This involves him directly"

The knights exchanged looks and Sir Ulath stood up "I will trade places with him" the large Geniadian sighed.

"No" Bhelliom shook his head "Your presence is also required; in fact all of your presences are necessary. Bring James Brody back here if you do not trust leaving him alone."

All eyes turned to Bevier who just stared ahead stonily.

"I do not think that is a wise idea" Sparhawk said. He really did not need Bevier and Jeta coming to blows after Bevier ran through her lover.

"It is entirely up to you my son" Bhelliom shrugged "You either leave him unguarded or bring him here where you can all keep an eye on him."

Sighing heavily Sparhawk closed his eyes why were things never easy "Kalten go get Berit and Brody"

After all the continuing well being of James Brody was hardly his concern while the security of this palace was; he could hardly have Brody wandering around independently.

***

Brody was getting tired of Sir Berit's hostile looks but he was not willing to turn his back on Bevier's friend so he just glared back.

Brody's and Berit's glaring contest was interrupted as Sir Kalten walked through the door without knocking and ignoring Brody walked over to Berit "Your presence is required" He told the other Pandion.

"What about him" Berit frowned.

"He is coming too" Kalten shrugged "Bhelliom's orders.

Frowning but putting his hand on his sword Berit nodded to Brody "You heard him, move."

***

Half rising to her feet as she watched Brody enter the room under the guard of Sir Kalten and Sir Berit, Jeta forced herself to sit back down; she did not need to raise the ire of Bevier and his friends anymore by racing to Brody's side to offer him support.

That was of course until her husband got to his feet one hand automatically drawing his sword as he started to approach her unarmed ex fiancée his face speaking his intent.

Shrugging off Ehlana's arm Jeta also rose and quickly walked over to Brody's side even as Bevier reached him at the same time and quickly she blocked Bevier's approach.

"Get out of my way" Bevier told her through clenched teeth.

"Yeah right" Jeta scoffed – she liked Brody in the condition he was in; head attached.

Jeta was caught off guard; her attention completely devoted to Beviers actions she did not see Sir Kalten approach her from behind until he pulled her off to the side.

Quickly recovering Jeta drove one elbow sharply into Kaltens side leaving him gasping for air even as she slammed his head into the nearby wall leaving him sliding unconscious towards the floor as she quickly pulled out her sidearm and aimed it at Bevier who was now closing in to where Brody stood flanked by Berit.

"Stop Bevier" she told him "Or I swear to god I will shoot you"

Not really wanting to hurt Bevier but also not wanting to watch her angry husband kill Brody she knew she was going to be left with no choice if Bevier did not stop and she silently pleaded for him to do so.

But too angry to listen Bevier raised his sword towards Brody only to cry out in pain as a green light flashed and searing pain spread through his hand forcing him to drop his sword as he clutched his injured hand to his chest before spinning around to face his wife with a look of utmost betrayal on his face as he watched her approach both himself and Brody and his remaining guard, her gun still in her arm and directed towards them.

"Back away" she told Sir Berit who took one look at her serious face and stepped away from Brody.

Jeta reached Brody who freed from his guards had also reached for his gun as he saw Bevier's friends automatically drawing their weapons.

Turning around and noticing this as well Jeta smiled grimly even as she calculated how fast she and Brody could clear the remaining space to the door and how many of Bevier's friends she could take out (without seriously hurting them – she was not THAT angry) before warning the knights "Believe me guys you do NOT want to bring a sword to a gun fight. Put down your weapons and I will put down mine"

"PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS" Bhelliom yelled. "How is this going to solve anything?"

Looking at each other the knights kept there weapons raised until Sparhawk sheathed his saying "Put away your weapons"

Reluctantly sheathing their weapons and watching as Jeta and Brody did the same even though Jeta and Brody did back further towards the door as they watched the other knights approach their injured friends.

Biting her lip as she saw that Kalten had begun to stir and that Sir Tynian was kneeling beside him inspecting his injuries, Jeta allowed her attention to drift over to her injured husband, the husband who she had just shot and who was now allowing Sparhawk to inspect his injured hand.

Wanting to go over and look at Beviers injury herself Jeta had to force herself to stay where she was; her presence would definitely not be welcomed at the moment instead she quietly told them "It should not be that bad, I only set the laser to stun. There should only be a burn"

She had after all had no desire to really injure her husband all she had wanted to do was stop him from killing Brody; a Brody who really did not deserve the anger and murderous intent directed towards him by her estranged husband.

But by shooting her husband it was now one more black more mark against her, one more time she had chosen Brody over Bevier even if had only reacted to the situation she had found herself in and felt she did not have a choice; she could not of let Bevier kill Brody.

Even if she felt it was the right decision and that she would do it again she had just again proven herself a traitorous bitch.

***

Aphrael materialized in the room and frowned as she saw the mayhem surrounding her.

Tynian was kneeling beside a groaning Kalten and Sparhawk was examining a pale faced Bevier's sword hand even as the other knights and ladies chattered excitedly and sent death stares towards Jeta and Brody who were huddled together by the door hands hovering over their hips.

"What happened" Aphrael demanded.

"Ask her" Sparhawk spat out pointing towards Jeta's direction.

Her eyes narrowing Aphrael turned to face the sober faced Jeta "Jeta" she said in a sweetly dangerous voice "What have you done now"

Jeta turned to face the child goddess "Ask Bevier" she told her "Ask Bevier why he did not stop when I warned him too then ask Kalten why he tried to keep me out of it. I was only defending Brody"

"Bevier what did you tried to do to Brody" Aphrael asked even though she had an idea now of what had transpired.

Bevier for his part just clamped his mouth into a tight, narrow line and shook his raven head.

"Does anyone want to give me any details" Aphrael sighed.

"Bevier tried to run Brody through, Jeta stepped in to stop him, Kalten tried to hinder her and got slammed into a wall for his efforts then Jeta shot Bevier." The Bhelliom inputted helpfully.

Sending a death stare that promised repercussion's Jeta's way Aphrael raced to Bevier's side to inspect his injure hand, "How badly does it hurt" she asked him.

"It's fine" Bevier lied through clenched teeth.

Shaking her head Aphrael laid one small pale hand on top of Bevier's larger hand closing her eyes as her face scrunched together in concentration.

Nothing happened for a moment then before their eyes the large burn on Bevier's hand began to shrink down until it could not be seen.

Shaking his now uninjured hand in wonderment Bevier told Aphrael "Thank you"

Bhelliom stepped in "Maybe we can continue our discussions now."

***

Everyone had settled back into their chairs, the knights and co staring hostilely at the two SEALS who were seated next to each other and away from their 'hosts' as Bhelliom once again took the floor.

"As I have previously said" Bhelliom started "Jeta being brought back in time by Chaos and by marrying Bevier has changed history as it should have happened."

"Even now Bevier should be married to Allassandra of Heil, they should have a child together. By their destinies being changed it has meant prominent people in history have changed thus history itself has been changed. We need to fix this"

"But Allie's and my wedding is next week" Berit stepped in "How do you purpose to fix this?"

"You cannot marry Allassandra" Bhelliom shook his head "She is meant for Bevier."

"No" Bevier denied "She is like a sister to me. Besides" he added a sardonic smirk on his face "I am already married."

"But the courts believe Jeta dead therefore you are free to take Berit's place in the wedding next week." Bhelliom told a stunned Bevier.

***

Jeta felt the air in her lungs desert her as she tried not to speak out her vehement denial on what Bhelliom had just said.

Bhelliom wanted Bevier. Her husband. To marry another.

She felt suddenly sick to the stomach and apparently she was not the only one as she heard Berit choke out a distressed "No"

Pity washed over her as she turned to look at the stunned knight and she could only imagine how he must feel; at least she knew she had no future with Bevier - especially after the events of the last hour.

Jeta was shaken from her thoughts as Bhelliom confirmed to the young Pandion "Yes. This is the course of events that are meant to happen."

"What about Berit?" Ehlana asked "Who was he suppose to marry?"

At this Bhelliom began to look slightly uncomfortable "He was not meant to marry."

"I was meant to be a bachelor?"Berit looked surprised; he had always envisioned a wife and family in his future.

"You are not meant to be alive" Bhelliom admitted.

"What" exploded Aphrael?

"Do you remember a bandit attack during your escorting Bevier and Jeta back to Bevier's estate after their wedding?"

"Yes" Berit frowned.

"Do you remember Jeta stopping a bandit from sneaking up behind you?"

Berit closed his eyes realising where this was heading "Yes"

"If Jeta had not stopped him he would have killed you. Jeta being here changed your destiny; you were meant to die that day."

Authors Note:*ducks flames* Please do not hate me for making Jeta hurt Bevier; I just could not work out a way for Brody and Bevier to be in the same room without Bevier trying SOMETHING and of course Jeta could not just sit and watch her husband hurt/kill her ex fiancée. As for Berit it just kinda happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Sweetlee

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Bevier/Jeta, Jeta/Brody???

Warning: Angst ahoy; Bevier and Jeta are finally in a room alone with each other. And it isnt going to be pretty :D

Pandemonium had basically broken out after Bhelliom' shock announcement about Sir Berit and Jeta and Brody had found themself ushered back into their room as the knights and co had quickly left the blue dining room as the child goddess and Bhelliom began to yell at each other in a language no body knew.

"What do you think Bhelliom expects Berit to do about the fact that he is not meant to be alive in this time?" Jeta asked Brody her face troubled as she had always liked the young Pandion.

"Well seeing as he expects Bevier to marry Allassandra next week instead of Berit I don't know if you really want the answer to that" Brody told her honestly.

Jeta winced at he reminded her about Beviers supposed upcoming nuptials, a piece of information she was trying to forget. She really did not want to think about Bevier, _**her**_ Bevier married to that spoilt brat. Hell she did not want to think about Berit married to that spoilt brat; how did that happen?

Catching the look on his friend's face Brody sighed "Maybe if Allassandra and Bevier are meant to be together it is for the best. After all it is not like he is ever going to forgive you. God knows what he has been imagining happening between us for the last two years."

"I don't think I have to imagine" Jeta retorted quietly. She knew exactly what Bevier had been imagining; he had been imagining her and Brody in each other's arms, kissing, touching... not wanting to go down that road of thought Jeta tried to divert her attention to another topic."

"By the way don't you owe me a thank you." She smirked "After all you do still have your head"

"I suppose I do" Brody grinned at her "Thanks Jet for not letting your psychotic husband slice and dice me."

"You're welcome" Jeta grinned back.

His face becoming serious Brody moved closer to the raven haired Commander and reached out to cup her face softly "Seriously though Jet, I can't believe you shot him for me."

Shaking off his touch Jeta shrugged, she really did not want the Blond SEAL to buy too much into her actions she really had not meant it in the sense of choosing him over Bevier after all, "Bevier left me no choice. It's not like I could of sat by and watched him run you through when you didn't even deserve it."

Sensing her discomfort Brody tried to bring a lighter feeling back to the moment "So you WOULD have let him run me through if you had thought I deserved it." He bantered.

Rolling her eyes Jeta denied "Of course not. But you know" she added "I would of done the same to you if _you_ had attacked _him_."

"Yeah" Brody nodded – he did know that in fact he would have bet his life savings that she would of done worse to him if he had dared raised a hand against Bevier who despite herself and to his private dismay she was still in love with. She probably wouldnt of aimed for _just_ his hand

Their discussion was cut short by an imperious knock on the door but before they could even answer the door was swung open and Aphrael entered their quarters. Spotting the two SEALS huddled together in front of the fire for warmth as they held their conversation she pointed one small finger imperially at Jeta and demanded "Come with me".

"Why" Jeta wanted to know she was not to sure if she wanted to go off alone with the Child Goddess after shooting Bevier. God knows (or should that be goddess a snarky voice ask her) what retribution Aphrael had in store

"You will see" the answer came.

***

Led to a private sitting room in a wing of the palace she had never been in before during her last visit, Jeta was shoved through the door by a surprisingly strong Aphrael and she felt her whole body stiffen with shock when she saw the tall, imposing figure of her husband standing by the room's lit fireplace his back to them.

Watching as Bevier turned to greet who ever had entered the room Jeta watched as his warm brown eyes filled with ice when he recognized it was her.

"Aphrael" he began ignoring Jeta's presence completely.

"No" Aphrael cut him off "You are going to have to work together over the next couple of weeks and we cannot afford another repeat of today's performance. I suggest you work out together how you are going to do avoid a repeat performance. Now I am going to lock you in here and the door will not open until you have worked out a truce no matter how many times you try to break it down" And having said that she turned to leave the room shutting the door with an audible click and a turn of the lock.

Jeta spun and delivered a powerful round house kick to the door that should have seen it break like a cheap piece of plywood instead she felt herself being thrown back and she landed with a bang on her ass.

"Damn" Jeta muttered as she picked herself up off of the ground and dusted herself off.

Bevier wandered closer to her "Are you hurt" he asked stiffly as his unwanted concern for her warred with the blazing anger he still obviously felt for her on his open face.

"I'm fine" she shrugged off her fall in embarrassment "I have had much worse during SEAL training."

Nodding and apparently reassured Bevier spun back around to face the fireplace once more.

Jeta sighed; she really did not want to spend the rest of her life in this room with her obviously unforgiving husband not that she had ever expected him to forgive her but then again she had never again expected to be in the same room with him. What with nine centauries separating them and all.

"Look why don't we just get on with it" she suggested trying to be reasonable "Then we might be able to go back to our rooms and have a decent night sleep before we have to deal with working out how to fix the mess my presence in this centaury has caused."

Bevier turned to look at her a sneer twisting his usually handsome face "Are you really that eager to get back to your lover? Did Aphrael bringing you down to talk to me interrupt anything?" he mocked maliciously "Have you not yet had enough of him over the last two years?"

Jeta froze "Bevier" she whispered not knowing quite what to say; she had never heard him talk this unkindly to anyone before let alone her. Not even after the incident with her amnesia and the 'garden incident'.

"Tell me" Bevier demanded "Were you carrying an affair on with him during his stay as a palace guard? Were you climbing from my bed into his"

"Bevier no" Jeta vehemently denied "How can you think that."

"How can I..." Bevier choked "What am I meant to think?" he asked her "Do you remember the day you left?" he asked her "Do you remember pulling me back into our bed as I tried to leave to help train the novices at sun up? Do you remember hours later laying in my arms and begging me not to go"

"Yes" replied Jeta because she did remember the innocence of that last morning they shared together; of how she had not wanting her husband to leave her in their huge bed by herself that cold fateful morning. Of how she had playfully pouted for him to stay as she tried to use her feminine wiles to get him to do so. "And why would I do that if I was having an affair with Brody? Would I not want you to leave?" she threw at him.

"Maybe you were just trying to play the dutiful wife to allay my suspicions being raised even as you enjoyed your affair with Brody."

"No" Jeta tried to break in once more "How can you even think that."

" Because what is the alternative" Bevier asked her "Am I meant to believe that Bhelliom's sudden arrival and the choice he subsequently gave you of staying here or going back to your own time meant that you just _suddenly_ decided out of nowhere that you wanted to leave me for Brody? Is that what I am meant to believe?."

Jeta flushed; when put like that it did sound ridiculous, it did sound like she must have been carrying on an affair with Brody under Bevier's nose.

Of all the things she had imagined that must be running through Beviers mind for the last two years they had been apart, this had not been one of them.

"Should I take your silence as confirmation of your guilt that you broke your marriage vows?" Bevier asked silkily

Cutting her blue eyes to meet his brown ones Jeta shook her head "NO. " Jeta denied "I didn't break them... I have never..."

"Yes you have" Bevier spat out interrupting her as she tried to maintain her innocence "Even if you did not carry on an affair with Brody behind my back the last time you were here; a fact I highly doubt" he told her "Then you still broke them every time you crawled into his bed since your arrival back in your own time or are you going to deny that you have done that too."

"No" Jeta whispered brokenly "That I can't deny." And boy did she wish she could.

Bevier's face darkened further "Did what we share really mean that little to you that you could throw it away so easily."

Jeta shook her head "No Bevier" she denied "God no I just..."

"Decided that you had had enough of this time, enough of me?" Bevier harshly accused her.

Jeta just looked at him helplessly. What could she say? Even if she tried to tell him the truth: that she had never wanted to leave him, that she had only lied about leaving him for Brody because she had, admittedly stupidly, had felt that it would help him get over her quicker he would never believe her.

"Tell me" Bevier demanded "Was our whole relationship a lie? Were you thinking of him every time you let me touch you? Every time we lay down together?"

"NO" Jeta yelled at him "How can you even think that."

"Maybe you thought marrying me was your way to secure your place in this time; after all you did believe that there was no chance of your returning home." Bevier flung the accusations that had been accumulating against her for the last two years in his mind at her.

Jeta stared at him in utter disbelief "I never wanted my family's money and position, position and money some would say I was entitled to why the hell would I want yours."

"Because in this time you had no other options" Bevier glared at her "So you lied to me about your feelings for me, married me and then when Brody was sent back here you betrayed me with him. The man you DO actually love."

"No" Jeta denied fervently "I did love you"

"Yes" Bevier agreed sardonically "So much that you ran away with your lover the first chance that you were given. I would bet Bhelliom did not even have to ask you twice"

"It wasn't like that" Jeta denied.

Bevier strode over and put his hands on her shoulders gripping her tight enough to leave bruises "Then tell me what it was like" He demanded "Tell me why you deserted me"

"Because Bhelliom told me I had to" Jeta threw in his face "Because he TOLD me that my presence here was disrupting the events of this time that was meant to happen. I never wanted to leave you but I had too."

"Right" Bevier snarled his hands tightening on her even more "Then why did Bhelliom tell me that you chose to leave me? Why did Bhelliom tell me that you chose to leave me for your ex lover? That you chose not even to say goodbye?"

"Because I begged him to" the truth rushed out of Jeta's in a torrent of words "I thought that if you thought that I had chosen to leave you that it would make getting over losing me easier if you hated me."

"You expect me to believe that?" Bevier shook his head "You expect me to believe that lie? That you are stupid enough to believe that the last two years would have been made easier on me by believing that you left voluntarily with Brody? Do you know how many times I have been kept awake with the images of him kissing you? By the images of him making love to you? Do you know how many times I thought it would be simpler if I just got myself killed in the line of duty?"

"No" he told her "You are not that stupid and neither am I. Just admit it you left me for him. That you were carrying on an affair with him even before Bhelliom arrived."

"No" Jeta tried again "I love you. If I had been given the choice I never would of left you.

Too driven by the anger that had built up over the last two years Bevier refused to see the truth even when it was facing him square in the eye and he shook Jeta by the shoulders "Stop lying" he told her.

"But I'm not" Jeta retorted. "I am telling you the truth when I tell you thatI loved you. That I still love you."

"Right" Bevier told her his voice speaking of his incredulity over that fact "If you love me not Brody then I guess you won't mind me doing this." And he pulled her tight against his body crashing his lips down over hers as he engaged her in a brutal and unforgiving kiss.

Jeta gasped as she felt his lips angrily claim her own. She could FEEL the hatred and disbelief pour out of him and into the roughness of the punishing kiss he thought he was dealing out to her but after having been denied this for two years, after having been denied the feel of him against her for so longer she could barely bring herself to care about the hostility she could practically feel vibrating from him and instead of rejecting him like he so obviously expected her to do instead she began to hungrily kiss him back.

Only to be roughly shoved back by Bevier as he tore himself out of her embrace. "Do you have no sense of loyalty" he demanded "Have you so easily forgotten Brody; the man that by your own admissions that you have been sleeping with for the last two years?"

"I" Jeta looked at Bevier blankly her lips still tingling from the kiss he had dealt her.

"How can you kiss me back so passionately when not even a couple of hours ago Berit and Sparhawk caught you exchanging kisses with BRODY." Bevier hissed at her.

Jeta flushed of course Sparhawk would tell Bevier that. No wonder Bevier looked ropable.

"You don't understand" Jeta started intent on telling Bevier that it had been Brody who had kissed her not the other way around.

"I don't want to understand." Bevier told her "I don't want anything to do with you. You have proven yourself incapable of true loyalty through your own words and actions this day. You have proven yourself capable of whoring yourself out for a title and security; you profess your love for me when it appears you are stuck in this time" He threw a cold look at her "But when Bhelliom offers you an escape route you then profess your love for Brody well I wish him good luck with you."

Jeta looked at him her eyes wide with glistening tears as she weathered Bevier's blistering condemnation of her character.

"So what you are going to marry Allassandra?" Jeta challenged him "What about Berit?"

"At least Allassandra would make a loyal and true wife" Bevier threw back ignoring the pained look in his currents wife's eyes as he went on "But I will do my best to resolve the Berit dilemma but If we can not arrange any way around it then yes, I will do my duty to restore the events of time to how they should of happened. I will work with you if I have to; I will even work with Brody now I welcome him to you. Together we will fix the damage your very presence has caused to this time and then you can go to hell as far as I am concerned for all I want now is you out of my life once and for all."

This promise apparently fulfilled Aphrael's demands of an accord between them because right after Bevier had finished his condemning speech the door swung open as if by magic and with one last unfriendly look towards her Bevier strode from the room with long purposeful strides.

He did not look back once as he left Jeta pale and shaking behind him.

Author Notes: Um I do promise that I am going somewhere with this next up is Sir Berit!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: A promise Broken chapter 6

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Author Note: The baddie is revealed!!!

***

Jeta stormed through her door and threw the book in her hand on the bed next to a startled James Brody "That is it" she yelled "I am through"

It had been a week since Beviers and hers 'show down' and in that week true to his word Bevier had talked to her only when necessary.

And it was not necessary very often. His friends made sure of that by relaying most messages for him.

The rest of the time he ignored her presence seemingly happy to pour through the old text that Bhelliom had shoved his way looking for gods knows what (to know he would have to tell her and he did not deem that necessary) and not even spare a glance in her direction.

His friends seemed to be following his lead and that meant the only person really talking to Jeta at all was Brody and he was most of the time not required. Something about keeping him and Bevier apart; she guessed to stop blood shed.

"Its not like I am not doing all I can to assist them! But is that enough?" she continued "Noooo. What do those people want??? Blood???"

"Babe calm down" Brody pulled her down on the bed beside him and began to rub her shoulders soothingly "Whats happened now?" he asked gently.

"Same old, same old" Jeta leaned back into his touch "They look at me as if Im a cockroach they would like to squish beneath their feet, any time I make a suggestion they ignore it unless Bhelliom agrees with me and I think they spoke all of 17 words to me today"

"By they you mean" Brody queried.

"Bevier mainly" Jeta closed her eyes tilting her head back as Brody soothed out the tension in her back.

"I can't believe I was in love with that asshole" Jeta all but growled.

"Was" Brody hands stilled.

Shaking off his hands and standing up Jeta began to pace "I dont know" she admitted "This is not the Bevier I remember. He's bitter,twisted..." she trailed off. "And yes I realise it's because of my actions. Because he thinks I abandoned him but I have tried telling him the truth and he wont even listen."

"Did you really expect him too?" Brody asked hesitantly.

"The Bevier I remembered would of" Jeta dropped back onto the bed next to Brody "But this Bevier is a stranger. A stranger I dont like very much. He's vicious, cruel not at all like the man I remember"

"I mean the last week has been a nightmare; Allies and Berits wedding was cancelled, Aphrael disappeared with Berit to god knows where and the Bhelliom is no closer to explaining how we are going to fix the situation then when we got here. All I have really seemed to do is provide a punching bag for Bevier and his friends. They have made it perfectly clear that they consider this situation all my fault."

"Its not" Brody wrapped his arm around her "You know that right? Chaos did this to you he was the one that took you out of your own time and brought you back here. Hell Aphrael and the other gods were the ones who made you marry Bevier for your own 'protection'.

"Yeah and I had my doubts then" Jeta remembered "I had wondered if we were too different for our relationship to really work but I loved him, and I thought he loved me but now..." she broke off.

"Now what?" Brody asked.

"Now I wonder if it was just lust on his behalf" Jeta stared down at her hands "This is the second time that he has been ready to believe the worst in me; first when I had amnesia (during the 2nd book) and now now. I bet the Bhelliom did not even have to try hard to make him believe that I had betrayed him."

Looking up at Brody with sad eyes Jeta tried to smile "Thank god you are here" she told him "I dont know what I would do without you, without your support."

Brushing a lock of hair away from her head Brody smiled at her "I always have your back you know that babe"

Smiling up at him she leaned her head against his chest "I know. I know I can always count on you."

Why she could not help but wonder did she ever think that Bevier was superior to Brody in anyway???

****

Bhelliom strolled into an empty part of the palace and located an old bedroom and closed the door.

Walking over to the mirror he watched as the blue light surrounding him faded and a darker more sinester green one began to replace it.

Chaos looked into the mirror that showed his true form and laughed.

It had been so easy to make the humans believe that he was Bhelliom, that he was his father - all it had taken was an adjustment to his powers and a change of colour and even Aphrael herself was fooled.

He did not know why he had been scared the last time he was here, why he had avoided the Child Goddess and just approached Brody and Jeta who had been easily convinced that their presence in this time was damaging the earths time line.

But no matter; Aphrael was fooled but not wanting to take a chance that she would realise her mistake he had quickly concocted the story about Berit to ensure Aphrael attention was else where as she tried to protect the blonde Pandion.

And with the child goddess out of the way the fun had already started.

Beviers emotions had been so easy to manipulate; his sense of betrayel was so easily twisted into something much darker and it was easy to turn the remainders of his love to Jeta into dark, dark hatred.

Anakha and his friends were nearly as easy; the two years of resentment he had allowed to brew towards Jeta had only needed a little encouragement to grow and twist so that they were now treating her with the upmost distain and hostility. Any thoughts of friendship towards her long forgotten

It had been a bit harder to make Jeta's own love for Bevier wane but with a little help from himself it was slowly fading as she began to lean more and more heavily on her ex lover who was more than happy to sway her affections back to his side.

Chaos chucked; he would not give it long now before they were lovers again.

He would make sure they rubbed it into Bevier's nose and then when the upmost damage had been done he would deliver them back to their own time.

A time that would have been changed forever due to their actions.

He had lied of course it was not Allasandra and Bevier who were meant to sire the people who with his help would never be born to fill the destinys meant for them.

It was Jeta and Bevier.

It was Allassandra and Berit.

And without those children, wars would be won by the wrong side, countries would fall and he would do what he did best.

Make Chaos.

Yes when Jeta and Brody were finally allowed to go back to their own time they were in for a nice surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR: Sweetlee

STORY: A promise forgotten

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Bevier/Jeta (oh my god!)

Jeta watched from the doorway as Ehlana, Alean and Allies maids fussed over the heartbroken petite blond lady as she tried on her wedding dress even as she softly sobbed. A dress that had been created for the happy occasion that should have been her marriage to Berit but that was now being pressed into service for Allie forced marriage to Bevier.

Bevier's marriage to Allie... Jeta could not believe that in less than 24 hours that Allie and Bevier would be wed. She could not believe that her husband or was that now her **ex** husband was actually going through with this, was actually going to marry another woman.

Not wanting to see anymore Jeta turned away from the sombre fitting that was happening in the next room and walking out into the hallway she neatly ran into the man who she had been avoiding for the last two weeks since his marriage to Allie had been announced - Bevier.

"Your bride looks lovely" Jeta could not help but snipe sarcastically at him "I bet Berit would have thought so too.

Bevier looked at first as if he was going to do what he had done whenever he had seen her since their conversation after being locked in a room with her by a meddling child goddess; turn on his heels and go the other way but at the last moment he turned to face her a blank look on his handsome but weary face "I really do not wish to discuss my upcoming nuptial with you"

Eyes hardening to dark, stormy sapphires Jeta found herself saying "Yes it must be difficult discussing your upcoming bigamous marriage with your wife."

Body stiffening Bevier nearly smiled as he dropping the latest bombshell on her "You will be happy to know that it will not be a bigamous marriage as Archeprelate Dolmant has just signed the annulment papers that rend or marriage null and void."

Mouth suddenly dry as a sudden pain stabbed her through the heart she heard herself saying "On what grounds?"

"That we were forced to enter into the marriage under false duress"

"Seriously?" Jeta looked at him incredulously.

Bevier gave her a curt nod before walking away leaving her staring after him.

* * *

Brody watched in boredom as Sir Ulath and Sir Tynian discussed yet another boring transcript in front of them; he was still under close guard and was not allowed to wander around the palace by himself but (under Sparhawk's orders) be accompanied by one of the companions at all time and today's lucky baby sitters were Ulath and Tynian.

Jumping as the door behind him slammed Brody turned around to see Kalten stride in.

"It's done" The blonde Pandion announced.

"Dolmant agreed?" Tynian asked.

"What choice did he have" Kalten shrugged "Bevier refused to agree to marry Allasandra until his marriage to Jeta was dissolved and with the world's apparent fate hanging on that..." Kalten left it hanging.

Annulled.

Jeta's marriage to the handsome dark haired knight was null and void!

Brody could not help but feel a sense of elation over those words.

Jeta, his Jeta, the woman he had loved since they were both eighteen was once again free and after watching her former husband marry another woman hopefully she would be ready to move on... hopefully back into his arms.

* * *

Having been once again confined to their rooms as a banquet was being held in Bevier and Allies honour, a banquet that Jeta and Brody were most definitely _**Persona Non Grata at, Jeta and Brody kept giving each other quick glances even as they kept up a silent front as they ate the meal that had been delivered to them by an unsmiling Alean.**_

_**Breaking the silence Jeta crumbled the piece of bread in her hands into a million pieces as she mumbled "So Bevier told me Dolmant agreed to the annulment."**_

_**Taking a sip of water Brody nodded "I was with Tynian and Ulath when Kalten told them"**_

_"**So I guess that makes me a single woman again... where is that Beyonce mp3 when you need it huh" Jeta tried to joke.**_

_"**How do you feel about this" Brody asked tentatively.**_

_**Keeping her eyes fixed on the beaten table in front of them Jeta shrugged "Maybe it is for the best. He was never going to forgive me, he has made it perfectly clear that he hates me... maybe Allie can fix what I broke... maybe she can make him happy again."**_

_"**Maybe" Brody said doubtfully "But I don't care about him. I care about you. So how do you feel about this?"**_

_**Tears filling her eyes Jeta angrily swiped them away "Honestly? Angry. Sad. Bitter. Heartbroken. I wish I could just hate him. I wish with ever fibre in my body that I could stop loving him but... " Jeta broke off mid sentence and trying to hide the tears that were now overflowing she walked over to the window and leaning against the dirty sill she closed her eyes as she whispered "I just wanna go home"**_

_**Standing up and walking over behind her Brody placed a hand on her shoulder "Well hopefully this will all be over soon and Bhelliom will return us to the future." Brody pulled her against him as they both watched ancient Cimmura busy streets "Where we belong"**_

_

* * *

_

_**It was the night before his wedding and Bevier could not sleep as thoughts of whether or not he was doing the right thing, if he had done the right thing agreeing to the annulment of his marriage to Jeta plagued him.**_

_**Finally having had enough of tossing and turning he threw back the bed clothes and after silently dressing he left his room.**_

_**Having wandered around aimlessly he found himself walking past his and Jeta's old rooms when he saw a faint candle burning, and with one hand on his sword he pushed the door open stopping dead when he saw his wife, ex wife his mind silently reminded him, standing in front of Talen's wedding gift to them – a portrait of both of them in their wedding finery. A portrait he had not been able to look at for over two years and that he had had locked in here along with the rest of Jeta's belongings; the dresses she had left behind, the gifts he had brought her, memories from another time.**_

_**Spinning around as she heard him enter he was surprised to see that her face was tear stained; glistening in the candle light.**_

_"**Jeta" he moved towards her intending to tell her that she should not be in here, should not be wandering the palace at this time of night but instead found himself falling silent as the smell of vanilla, a smell he would always link to her reached him and he stopped dead in his tracks. **_

_**Maybe a minute past as the two ex lovers just stared at each other silently before Bevier pulled himself out of it as he noticed that she was shivering her body clad only in a thin white cotton night shirt – poor protection against the cold Cimmuran night.**_

_"**You're cold" He murmured.**_

_"**And up after curfew" She tried to throw back even as her teeth clattered.**_

_**Walking up to her he took off his heavy cloak and threw it over her shoulders settling it over her "What are you doing here, Jeta?"**_

_"**I don't know" she answered pulling the cloak tightly around her "Mourning a life past?"**_

_"**A life you didn't even want" Bevier could not help but retort even as he moved closer to her pulled by forces he did not wish to name.**_

_**Blinking back fresh tears Jeta shrugged "I would deny that, but what's the point you will never believe me"**_

_**As if against his own will Bevier found himself placing a hand caressingly on her face "I wish I could believe you." He told her "I wish I could believe you would never leave me willingly. I wish I could believe that Brody had never touched you."**_

_**Raising her face to his Jeta shrugged "It's all a moot point now ; you marry Allie tomorrow and I guess sooner or later Brody and I will be returned to our own time."**_

_"**Where you will no doubt be very happy together" Bevier gritted out.**_

_"**As will you and Allie" Jeta retorted.**_

_"**You think I want to marry Allie?" Bevier looked at her incredulously "You think I want to marry someone who is like a little sister to me? Who is in love with one of my closest friends?" **_

_"**I.." For the first time in her life Jeta's words failed her.**_

_"**While the woman I do love returns to the man who stole her from me."**_

_"**You don't love me" Jeta shook her head. "You have made that pretty clear over the last couple of weeks. All you feel for me is hate."**_

_"**All I want to feel for you is hate" Bevier corrected her "You think I like still feeling like this towards you, you who betrayed me the first moment you could, you who ran away with your lover."**_

_**Jeta stared at Bevier helplessly words not forming as he continued his tirades.**_

_"**I wish I could hate you, I wish I could forget you, I wish I still was not entranced by you"**_

_"**Bevier I" Jeta tried to find her voice even as she watched as he began to storm out the room only to turn back around suddenly and push her against a wall, cupping her face as he leaned in to kiss her with all the sorrow, betrayal and despair he had felt over the last two years as all the emotions he had tried so desperately to suppress over the last two years spilt out into an uncharacteristic act of passion. **_

_**Breaking off the kiss and shaking from emotion Jeta tried to reason with her ex husband "You marry Allie tomorrow... how can you kiss me like this now?"**_

_"**How could you kiss me, love me and then run off with Brody" he threw back at her **_

_"**I didn't" Jeta tried once more to convince him but Bevier quickly shut her up by covering her lips with his own stealing her breath as he kissed her more passionately then she had ever know, forcing her to respond to his passion with her own. **_

_**Breaking it off, breathing heavily Bevier laid his fore head against Jeta "Just tonight" he told her "tomorrow I will hate myself for this but for tonight I need you, I need to hold you just once more, to feel you in my arms just one more time."**_

_**Looking at him with sorrow in her eyes Jeta whispered "No tomorrow you will hate me, will blame me for tonight"**_

_"**So be it" Bevier told her before pulling her back into his embrace.**_

_**Jeta knew she should stop this, should walk away but with Beviers lips on her own, seducing her with what she had only dreamt about for two long years she found she did not have enough will power to tell him to stop, to walk away... so she would give him tonight and tomorrow could wait.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Story: A time forgotten

Chapter: 7

Pairing: Bevier/Allie

Summary: I can't even begin to explain.

Jeta opened the door to Brody's and her room as quietly as she could, wincing as it squeaked loudly.

"Jeta" Brody's voice came from the room's darkness "Is that you?"

"Who else did you expect it to be" she replied slightly sarcastically.

A light flickered and came to life as Brody lit a single candle and began to walk over to where she stood by the door "Where have you bee.." Brody cut himself off abruptly as his eyes narrowed accusingly "You slept with him"

Pushing past him Jeta headed for bed "I don't want to talk about it."

"_You slept with Bevier!" _Brody sounded truly shocked as he gaped at her "Jeta the man is getting married tomorrow."

Flopping down on the bed Jeta covered her face with her arms "You think I don't know that?"

"And he's spent the last couple of weeks making your life hell. What. The. Hell. Where. You. Thinking." Brody glared over at her.

"I don't know what I was thinking" came the muffled reply "It just sort of happened... he kissed me and I can remember thinking that this might be the last time that I get to..."

"Be screwed over by him?"

Jeta flipped over to her side and curled herself into a ball "You know I don't think I want to talk about this anymore.

Sighing Brody went to the bed and climbed into his side "Babe..." he began

"Brody" she turned to look at him "Shut up." She then turned her back on him again.

Staring at his exes back Brody could not help but wonder what the hell had just happened.

***  
Curiosity did not just kill the cat, Jeta decided; it also broke your heart.

Having spent most of the afternoon in her room alone with a still angry Brody she had decided after much wrestling with herself that she needed to witness Bevier's marriage; she had hoped it would provide her with closure so that when she returned to her own time she would be able to move on.

But now standing in the archway entry for the Cimmuran Cathedral, Jeta knew she had been wrong.

Watching in heartache she heard Dolmant say in a loud, clearing ringing voice "And I now pronounce you man and wife."

Jeta watched frozen as she witness Bevier shakily lifted the veil off of Allies face before he leant down to claim Allies lips in their first marital kiss. A kiss that lasted way to long for Jeta's liking.

Bevier turned to smile somewhat wanly at his guests, but as he did so his eyes locked with Jeta's own.

Holding his gaze with her own broken one for what seemed like an eternity but was probably not even a minute Jeta forced her legs to unfreeze before she spun around and ran out of the Cathedral and into the open Cimmuran twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Sweetlee

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: Uh nobody?

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine (darn it!)

Summary: Bevier is now married to Allie. Uh Jeta is slightly...annoyed at this and your author promises she is going somewhere with this... really!

Jeta could not remember running all the way back to her and Brody's room at the palace but she found herself slamming the door behind her as she slumped to the ground, tears running down her face as she replayed Allies and Bevier's marital kiss in her mind over and over.

Brody did not appear to be in the room as she looked around but as she turned her head towards the window she noticed the glowing blue form of the Bhelliom.

"Where is Brody" she asked shakily tears still running down her face.

"I have already returned him to your time" Bhelliom told her as he began to glide towards her. "Now it is your turn."

"Now" Jeta pulled herself up into a standing position.

"Unless you wish to say goodbye to Sir Sparhawk and his friends"

Jeta shuddered at the mere thought of going down to Bevier and Allies wedding reception that would be in full swing downstairs. No. It was not like she would be welcome anyway.

"So when I go home do I have to do anything further to correct earth's history?" Jeta inquired, frowning as she realised curiously it had been one topic they had never breeched.

Jeta looked expectantly at Bhelliom and began to frown as Bhelliom did not respond to her, she was just about to pose the question again when the Bhelliom serene face suddenly warped into a twisted, cruel stare and his blue glow slowly changed into unhealthy green hue and Jeta felt her heart stop in sudden horror.

"No" said the newly revealed Chaos "You will find that you have already done enough".

Jeta felt her stomach lurch as the familiar hurtling sensation cross over her and the newly revealed spirit of mischief faded away as she sank into familiar darkness.

***********

Jeta woke up to strangely familar surrounds, her heart beating fast as she painfully recalled Chaos's unveiling of himself and she pushed herself off of the familiar four poster bed and looked around her surroundings.

It was her room, well her childhood room back in Walker Crest; a room she always swore she would never return to.

Her mind going a million miles per minute she wondered what Chaos's had been up to? If it had been Chaos not Bhelliom who had returned Brody and herself to the future last time and if so what was his end game? Changing the future? But if so, how?

Hesitantly walking over to the antique Queen Anne desk that always held her computer Jeta quickly switched on the unfamilar looking shiny laptop and qucikly began to pull up Google as she began to explore how Chaos had changed the worlds future.

****

It took her less than an hour to discover how history had been changed and she pushed away from the computer with a look of complete horror across her pretty face.

Wars had been won... by the wrong people. Historic figures who should of made unprecedented changes had never been born so the changes that they had been destined to make had never come to pass.

America had never gained it's freedom and was still a part of a British empire who ruled half the world with a fist of Iron. While the other half was being fought over by the royal troops

Races were still segregated. Classes still divided people. The UEO she had served had never been formed; overturned by the british government in its conception stage.

The oceans were not been explored; their was too many wars being waged to concentrate on exploration.

James Brody, the man she been engaged to in another future had been killed as a foot soldier in a meaningless war.

And SHE was apparently married to a Lord Jonathan Warrington, 21st Earl of Warrington.

She was apparently Vice President in Walker Enterprises.

This was not the future she remembered but it was the future she was apparently stuck in; thanks to Chaos.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Sweetlee

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing: None for this chapter

Author notes: See end of chapter as I don't want to give anything away ;)

Jeta had spent the last three weeks since Chao's had dumped her back intothis new, revamped future trying to both a, avoid her new husband (hence being in New York not Los Angeles where her family was based), a husband she had quickly worked out that this times Jeta had married to further her family's business holding and not out of love, and to b,tryto figure out a way to reach Aphrael or really any Younger God.

This had so far proved itself to be a fruitless search as even though she did speak Styric (having taken it over Latin in school) she could not find a Styric book (not even on the blackest of markets)that would share and reveal the spells of 'The secrets" as it appeared that the Styric's only taught their spells one on one; between teacher and students and so she had had little success in being able to find the secret summoning spell.

It also appeared that _this_ future had so persecuted the Styric race that they were in hiding much like their old enemies, the Delphae, so she could not find anyone to teach her the damn spell either.

Slamming shut yet another dusty old tome Jeta nearly jumped out of her skin as a sweet, melodic familiar voice said "Well finally'

Nearly tumbling over in her haste to spin around, Jeta was greeted by the sight of a rather irritated looking Child Goddess. The very same Child Goddess she had just spent three weeks trying to find!

"Aphrael" she gasped.

"Who else" Aphrael tossed back her long raven hair and Jeta marvelled at how nine centauries had not even seemed to touch the child goddess.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Jeta asked curiously.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to reappear" Aphrael demanded?

"um" Jeta looked at the Styric goddess in utter bewilderment

"Try nine centauries" Aphrael said crossly.

"Sorry?"

"Right well here you are so I guess we better start"

Jeta was definitely at a lost now "Start what?"

"We found out after you disappeared, after Bevier's and Allies wedding, that the being we believed to be Bhelliom was actually Chao's, spirit of mischief and mayhem and then history began to change... for the worse."

"Really?" Jeta could not help but say rather sarcastically "I hadn't noticed.

"Hush" Aphrael told her "Anyway after we, the other gods and I that is, confronted Chao's he taunted us with what he had done before he fled this world to continue on his journey of mischief and mayhem. We then tried to rectify the mess that Chaos had made but we quickly found we could not as we were missing something"

"What was that?"

"You" Aphrael told her succinctly "Chao's lied. It was not Allies and Bevier children that were meant to be born. It was yours and Bevier's as well as Berits and Allies and without those children this future is what will come to past.

"So you are here to return me to the past? To Bevier?"

"No" Aphrael shook her head regretfully "I do not have that sort of power"

"So what do you plan on doing?" Jeta asked in confusion.

"The other gods have borrowed me their power for one spell, which will hopefully attract the Bhelliom's attention as he feels Anakha's , who he is still linked to as all parents are linked to their children, presence in a time that is not his own.

"Anakha... Sparhawk?" Jeta broke off what she had been saying as Aphrael began to chant in ancient Styric, so ancient a form of the dialect that Jeta could only recognize a few words here and there.

And then before her eyes nine figures began to appear – weirdly flickering in and out of place before they began to solidify forming figures of people she recognized from another life.

Sparhawk.

Ehlana

Berit

Khalad

Ulath

Tynian

Kalten

Talen

And then lastly Bevier.

Bevier eyes locked on his wife and he blinked in confusion "Jeta?"

"Welcome to the twenty first centaury" she told him weakly.

Author Notes: I think we all know the spell Aphrael used. IN my story however the people summoned by this spell are alive... just relocated from before they died to the future. So Aphrael has summoned Sparkie and Co from just after they found out about Chao's duplication.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 of A time forgotten

Pairing:

*****

Jeta half listened as Aphrael quickly explained to the church knights and Ehlana why she had summoned them from their time into the 21st century but most of her attention was focused on her husband, or should she say her now ex husband, who did not appear to be listening to the child goddess at all as he stared at her.

Walking over to the French doors leading out to the balcony Jeta stared down at the New York skyline as she waited for Aphrael to stop talking, so intent in her own thoughts she jumped as a hand was laid on her shoulder and turning around she met Bevier's brown eyes.

"We need to talk" he told her quietly.

Jeta shrugged "I thought we had said it all before you married Allie"

Wincing Bevier looked pleadingly at her "Jeta please"

Sighing Jeta led him out onto the balcony "What could we possibly have to say to each other Bevier" she asked.

"You really did not run away with Brody, did you?" Bevier said softly

Looking down at her hands Jeta held back a snort, sure he believed her now "No"

Turning to look at the view of New York, lit up by a million lights and sprawled out beneath him Bevier stared in apparent awe "I never really thought buildings could be so tall, no matter how many times you described it to me. I never dreamed a city could ever be so large"

"Like I said" Jeta smiled "Welcome to New York City 2021"

Just then a plane flew over head and Bevier eye size seemed to double as he grasped onto the stone ledge of the balcony as he looked up at the flying machine in horror "Good god" he choked.

Seeing how shaken he looked Jeta took sudden pity on him and drew him towards the doors that led into the master bedroom.

Once inside Jeta shut the doors and turned to face him once more "Bevier what do you want me to say."

"Forgive me." He asked her soberly "I should have known you would have never willingly left me but when Bhelliom... Chao's" he corrected himself "Told me of your apparent betrayal I was so..." he broke off and shrugged "I had always feared that you would leave me, that you would if given the chance choose Brody and your own time over me. So when I was told it had happened....

Looking at him, at the genuine sorrow and regret in his eyes Jeta sighed; how could she really blame him for believing what she had wanted him to believe "Forgive me?" she asked "Forgive me for thinking it would be easier for you to hate me then to be told the truth" she shook her raven head "Boy I really played into Chaos hands didn't I"

"I forgive you" Bevier told her "Will you forgive me"

Jeta smiled at him "Yes I forgive you."

Bevier returned her smile and drew her closer to him, pulling her into his arms "I have missed you so much" he confessed to her "I could not even begin to tell you how much."

Jeta rested her head against his shoulder "Probably about as much as I missed you." She told him.

Jeta was not naive enough to believe that this one talk, this one exchange of forgiveness could wipe out the hurt of the last two years on both her and Bevier's side; not to mention the fact that Bevier was still married to Allie and that they had a future... or was that past to correct.

But at this moment, wrapped in the arms of a man she had thought was lost to her forever, she could not bring herself to raise the topic of what they were going to do next.

***

They were so lost in each other's eyes and embrace that both Jeta and Bevier jumped as they heard a knock at the door.

Jumping apart from each other Jeta and Bevier exchanged guilty looks and feeling much like a naughty school girl caught in the act of pashing her boyfriend behind the bike shed when she should have been at class Jeta scurried over to answer the door.

Aphrael grinned widely at them as she took in their guilty looks "I think you might want to come out and join in the planning, unless of course you have something to finish up in here?" she asked archly raising one eyebrow at them.

"Nope" Jeta blushed before signalling for Bevier to follow her as she walked to the living room where the other companions still sat.

Ignoring the curious looks on the faces of Bevier's friends Jeta started off by saying "Well I guess for one thing this apartment is to small too fit all of us" she shrugged "It only has two bedrooms and I do not think her Majesty would take kindly to sleeping on the floor" Jeta joked flashing a quick smile at Ehlana.

Ehlana smiled back "Probably not" she admitted.

"So" Jeta continued "I thought we could drive down to Rosebriar, my grandparents old manor; we could fly there – it would be quicker but I doubt that you would be comfortable doing that?" she asked the companions at large.

"No" Bevier confirmed quickly and the other companions nodded in agreement.

"Ok" Jeta nodded decisively "I guess I will hire a car and we will start out in the morning"

"A car?" Sparhawk asked cautiously.

"Yep" Jeta shrugged "I am afraid there are no horses and carriages in this time so you will all have to show off that bravery that all Church Knights are so famous for and suffer through a car drive."

"Well" Sir Ulath rumbled "When we get to Rosebriar, what will we do?" he posed the question to the child goddess with a querying look.

"Stay away from modern TV and the internet so none of you have a culture shock induced heart attack" Jeta mumbled as she silently began to plan how to shield the medieval knights and queens from America's fixation on sex, drug and rock n roll.

Christ she silently thought even driving down the street and letting them witness American fashion would be a disaster; after all she recalled how they reacted to her mini skirt and halter top!

Giving Jeta a warning glare Aphrael answered Sir Ulath question by stating "It all depends how long it takes Bhelliom to detect Sparhawk's presence in this time, but I guess for the time being we will just have to make ourselves at home and rely on Jeta's hospitality."

Jeta smiled at the gathering of knights and the queen "I guess the first thing we will have to discuss is clothing."

"Clothing" asked the queen "What is wrong with what we are wearing?"

"Nothing if we were still in 11th centaury Elenia" Jeta retorted "But you are going to raise to many questions if you walk around dressed liked that. I think Ehlana might be able to fit into something of mine but I do not have any clothing suitable for you gentleman so tomorrow I will call in a few favours and we will go shopping before most stores open and before we leave for my grandparent's country estate."

"Anything else" Sir Tynian asked her

"Well you will have to lose the swords and that crossbow" she looked pointedly at Khalad.

"Excuse me?" Khalad asked his face showing his shock.

"It is illegal to walk around armed in this time" Jeta shrugged.

Exchanging looks of horror over Jeta's head, Ulath spoke for all his fellow w knights "Anything else"

"Yes" Jeta nodded determinedly "You can't go around threatening people – there are laws about that as well" she warned them "I would also advise that you don't tell people you are church knights... the orders have been disbanded for over seven hundred years and you most certainly cannot refer to Ehlana as a Queen." Jeta smiled at them "We do not want to raise attention do we gentleman."

"On that note"Aphrael said "I think it is time for bed."

Jeta nodded as she checked the time "It is getting quite late and we will have to rise early in the morning" turning to face Ehlana and Sparhawk she told them "I will take you to the guest room, I am sure you will find the facilities there more than adequate" Turning to face Bevier and the other knights she added "Aphrael can stay with me in my room and you gentleman can spread out between the living room, study and the den; there are also four couches that you can sleep on – most of which pull out into a double sofa bed which I will show you how do and I can also provide pillows and blankets so I will leave it to you gentleman to decide who will sleep where."

***

Having settled the knights in Jeta returned to the master bedroom to change for the night.

Slipping into a deep blue silk night gown Jeta felt Aphrael eyes burning into her back and turning around she asked the child goddess "What" even as she sat down at her vanity.

"You do realise I do not need a room – that I can go back to my Island for the night and that Bevier could share yours with you?" Aphrael asked her quizzically.

"It would not be proper now would it" Jeta reached for her hair brush and began to brush her hair "He is after all a married man... not married to me that is."

"You do realise" Aphrael retorted "That as soon as Bhelliom arrives we are going to fix that mess out?" Aphrael sighed a long suffering sigh "Bevier is not meant to be married to Allie he is meant to be married to you, to have children with you and if you are holding a grudge then history... your future is not going to change it is going to stay like this."

"I am not holding a grudge" Jeta put down the brush before turning to face Aphrael, her face serious "We forgave each other but the fact remains at the moment he is not my husband, he is Allies."

"Technically" Aphrael shrugged.

"Well at the moment that 'technically would mean adultery" Jeta told her "Something that I know Bevier would live to regret and if we are going to start off a new life today I would rather not base it on regret."

Aphrael looked at Jeta for a moment before nodding "I can see the wisdom in that" she admitted.

Climbing into bed, Jeta turned and watched as the child goddess did the same before she reached over and turned off the light.

Snuggling up to her pillow (and secretly wishing it was Bevier) Jeta could not help but to think about the day she had planned tomorrow; she had made a quick phone call and really having her family own half shares in NY biggest department store had turned out to be a bonus as she had talked the manager into shutting down the store for the morning so she could shop with her friends in private and Jeta could not help but grin as she imagined clothes shopping with Bevier and his friends

It was going to be interesting that was for sure!


	12. Chapter 12

Jeta felt like slamming her head against a wall.

They were in Bloomingdales and having used her family connections to close it for the day, Jeta had spent the last four hours arguing first with the knights and now with Ehlana and Alean as she tried desperately to convince them the clothes she had selected were indeed appropriate for their sojourn in the 21st centaury.

She had finally (after 3 hours!) convinced the knights to both put on and wear what she had selected for them as well as accept the selection of clothes she had deemed appropriate for their visit.

You would have thought she was trying to dress them in tutus and tights, not the perfectly respectable tailored trousers, jeans and assortment of t-shirts and shirts she had selected for each of them.

And now Ehlana and Alean were proving to be even more... difficult to clothe than the knights could ever hope to be.

"This is not a dress" Ehlana told her flatly holding out a perfectly respectable knee length shift dress "It is barely an suitable undergarment"

Pinching her nose between two fingers Jeta screwed her eyes shut "Ehlana, that is a perfectly suitable dress that any matron of suitable society would be willing to wear."

Jeta should of quitted while she was ahead because at her comment, Ehlana looked at her "Am I now an matron? I am only a few months older than you .

Gritting her teeth together Jeta forced herself too smile at the pouting queen, "Yes, Ehlana, I know but I did not think you would be willing to wear the jeans and shirt I am wearing."

Eying off Jeta's skin tight hipster jean and pretty summer top, Ehlana frowned "That is really what is suitable for a... lady of your age."

Closing her eyes and reaching for a fashion magazine (a move she just knew she was going to regret) Jeta handed it to Ehlana saying "Look through this and find out for yourself what is... fashionable in America."

6 hours later Jeta was exhausted as she sunk into her seat of the hired stretched limo as they cruised their way to her Grandparents estate, Rosebriar.

It had taken two more hours of fierce arguing with Ehlana about what constituted appropriate attire for a time travelled queen before Jeta had finally won - and she was finally able to shove Ehlana and Alean into American fashion ... or a compromised variety of which consisted of some long skirts, pretty tops and cardigans (Ehlana had steadfastly refused the proffered Jeans to the death).

Following that prolonged battle, Jeta had then found herself engaged in a new one in!

Having taken then knights and ladies to a beauty salon to finalize their Americanized makeovers with haircuts; the sweeping moustaches and long, unfashionable haircuts of the knights had to go... Jeta had met her next road block and it had taken her four hours of coaxing, pleading and finally military style ordering before the knights had finally accepted her demands and had sat down, shut up (without offering the poor stylist violence!) and submitted to be made over by the now trembling (but very well paid) stylist Jeta had hired.

Scrutinizing the now modernized knights, queen and maid discreetly, Jeta nodded to herself – as long as they kept their mouth shuts they looked about as modern as she could get them.

Ulath in particular had been transformed from an Viking wannabe to a well groomed (if sulking), modern looking man... and he seemed to be taking it personally as he had been the loudest to complain against the shorning of his sweeping moustaches and cutting of his long blonde hair.

Moving on, battle won, Jeta looked in amusement at the bemused and transfixed looks on her guest faces as they watched the countryside whizz by as the limousine speeded down the highway towards their destination.

"Amazing" breathed Khalad "How fast are we going?"

"Probably about 70 miles per hour" shrugged Jeta "As long as the driver is doing the speed limit"

"Which is how many leagues per hour" Sparhawk queried.

Doing the maths fast in her head, Jeta shrugged "About 23.33 leagues an hour; using uk leagues that is".

"How long will it take us to get to your grandparent estates at that speed" Ehlana asked wide eyed.

"About two hours" Jeta shrugged "Its a big estate so there will be enough room for us all; it is also pretty isolated and secure so we won't have to worry about nosey neighbours."

Two hours later the car pulled into the circular driveway of the imposing country estate of Jeta's grandparents and the knights and ladies piled out of the car and looked at their new home.

Jeta's grandmother had been a big fan of French chateaus and she had compelled her brand new husband to build her one fifty years before; the results being a graceful, fairytale like building that had been the pride of her beloved Grandmamma and a house that had felt more like a home to Jeta then the imposing, impersonal Walker Crest had ever been able to.

Leading her guests into the building, Jeta turned to tell them "I have dismissed most of the servants except for the oldest and most trusting; I really don't want gossiping about your appearances in the town below."

Escorting her guests to the guest wing which comprised of 12 double guests suites (her grandmother had had a large family whom had had a whimsy of descended on her at a moment's notices and had lead her to build enough guest rooms to house them comfortably)

Jeta issued each of her guests a room; showing them how to ring the servant quarters for assistance if necessary – although they had reassured her that they were used to going without personal assistance; except of course Ehlana but she was happy to have Alean assist her if necessary.

"Well I guess I should let you rest" Jeta smiled at her last guest,Bevier, having settled the rest of his friends into their suites for the night, it was after all after midnight and they had had a full day "I will be in the master suite; if you need me just called 113 on the phone like I showed you; tomorrow I will give you a guided tour around the estate so you can get a feel of it."

Looking at her and then around the unfamiliar modern room Bevier fought down the urge to ask her to stay "Goodnight, my lady." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight" Jeta smiled as she headed back to her room.

Authors Note; Just setting the stage for the next act :P


End file.
